What Have I Done?
by Forrest Weird
Summary: Ichigo has finally forgiven Kish, and she has everything she wanted, but somehow she's been having a reccuring nightmare that's absolutely horrific.  Her only help is Hyperguy the wise being from Hammerspace.  Part 3 in the Hyperguy Saga.
1. Emptiness

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

Chapter 1: Emptiness

_**Ichigo's mind was racing. She didn't know who Amanda was, but she knew that she didn't want to be her. Besides, if her Aoyama-kun was willing to forgive Quiche, then she was too. So finally, she said to Quiche the words he had been asking for this whole time, "I forgive you."**_

_**"Thank you, Ichigo," replied Quiche as he smilled and teleported away.**_

_**"See how nice it was to do that," Aoyama said as he held her in his arms.**_

_**"Yes, it was pretty nice."**_

"_**Good, now that he's gone, there's no one who can steal you away from me. You're ALL MINE."**_

_**Then Aoyama tightened his grip and began to rip her close off.**_

"_**No! Wait! Stop! QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHE!"**_

Ichigo woke up. She was alone in her bedroom, soaked in a cold sweat.

"Honey, are okay?" her mother asked, her head poking through the door. "You were screaming. Something about a quiche?"

"Oh, I wanted to have quiche for breakfast," Ichigo said nervously.

"You seem to be asking for quiche for breakfast a lot lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Everything's fine, Mom," her daughter replied in a cheerful voice.

And with that, her mother closed the door.

"That was close," Ichigo muttered to herself. "But she does have a point. I have been having that dream ever since I forgave Quiche, but now I seemed to be having it more often."

It had been three months since that day, and the world was once again as it should be, or so it seemed. She got out bed. Did she actually miss having him around, having him chase after her?

"No that can't possibly be it," she said as she shook her head. "It must be something else. I need to tell someone. I can't tell Mom and Dad; that would be embarrassing. Shirogane-san would be jerk; Akasawa would be busy; Mint would laugh at me; Lettuce can't keep a secret; Zakuro would just brood; Pudding's too young; Aoyama-ku…" Ichigo paused. "There's no one for me to tell."

Ichigo got ready and walked slowly down for breakfast, which actually was quiche this time. This made her loose her appetite.

"I thought you wanted quiche for breakfast," her mother said.

"I thought I did." She got up from the table and walked out the door.


	2. Slipping

**Ichigo: Just what did you think you were doing back there?**

**Great, now I'm just like every other Mew Mew writer on this site.**

**Ichigo: How dare you make my Aoyama-dun into an obsessed maniac. He would never violate me.**

**Kish: You do realize that was all in a dream, right, Konneko-chan?**

**Ichigo: How did you get in here?**

**Kish: With superb agility.**

**Hyperguy: Hey, that's my joke.**

***sigh* now my characters are in here.**

**Kish: Well it was never really funny to begin with.**

**I thought it was good.**

**Ichigo: No one asked you, jerk. *throws chair***

**ARRGGGGH**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

**Kish: that TFS joke was never funny either.**

**OUT! OUT!**

Chapter 2: Slipping

"Ichigo, is everything alright?"

Ichigo looked up, for some reason she had been focusing on the ground this whole time, and there was Aoyama in front of her. Her heart raced. Of all people, she didn't want to run into him.

"Ichigo, have you been avoiding me?"

"What? Of course not. Don't be silly," she lied through her teeth. She had been seeing less and less of her Aoyama-kun, and more and more he scared her.

"I'm worried about you, Ichigo. You're not yourself," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Ichigo screamed, "Let go of me, you creep!" She threw his hands off and ran away as fast as she could. _I hate him. I never want to see him again. I don't want him; I want Quiche, but he no longer loves me. What's the use? I don't want to live._

She then saw the man-made creek. It was half-empty due to the rain last night. _That's it. I'll drown like the helpless kitten that I am._ She jumped over the fence and walked over to the edge of the creek. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms and fell face first into the water.

Then, for some reason, she was pulled up. All she could remember was someone telling her to breathe. Was it Quiche? Did her Quiche come back and rescue her? Then, she opened her eyes and became disappointed. It was not Quiche; it was Hyperguy.

"You!" She yelled as she got up. "You're the one who took Quiche away from me, and now he's gone."

"I'm sorry," Hyperguy said, "I did not realize that in helping one, I have harmed another. I didn't know there was a delicate balance."

"Well you're forgiven because that's what you taught me to do," Ichigo said.

"I wasn't aware that Japanese understood sarcasm."

"It's more ironic than sarcasm."

"Sarcasm is a form of irony."

"Why are we even discussing this?"

"To get your mind off the pain."

"Great, now the pain's back. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Stop being so polite."

The discussion went on for ten more minutes until Ichigo was calm. "Thank you, Hyperguy. I don't know what came over me." She sat down frowning. "Everyone probably worried sick about me. Even worse, I yelled at Aoyama-ku…oh, what have I done? I can't go back. I can't explain to him that I'm in love with someone else, let alone that I'm in love with Quiche." She looked up and yelled at the sky, "Quiche, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Ichigo."

**Kish: Wow, you actually made her break up with him. I thought you respected official couples.**

**And I thought I told you to get out.**

**Kish: Come one, I know I'm your favorite.**

**I guess if it's just you…**

**Ichigo: How dare you!**

***doh***

**Ichigo: Just who do you think you are, having me go all crazy like that?**

**Kish: You would if you had dreams like the one in the last chapter.**

**Ichigo: Don't you ever mention that again, you creep.**

**Well bye for now, everyone.**

**Ichigo: You're not going anywhere!**


	3. Recovery

**Kish: Finally, I get to be with my darling Koneko-chan.**

**Ichigo: No, you won't. Get away form me.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

**Why didn't you guys tell me there was a typo? Now, I'm going to have to do all that work on all the other ones.**

**Kish: It's not my fault you copy and patse.**

Chapter 3: Recovery

Ichigo looked to see him sitting next to her.

"Oh, Quiche, you're back," she said embracing him. "Now things can go back to the way they were, when you still loved me."

"Ichigo, you silly girl," Quiche said smiling, "just because I stopped obsessing over you, it doesn't mean I stopped loving you. In fact in a way, I've only begin to love you, but now this love is pure."

"But I don't want pure. I don't deserve pure. I deserve to be chased and teased and snuck unwanted kisses."

"No you don't, Ichigo," Quiche replied.

"I'm not Ichigo. I'm your Kitten, remember?"

"Ichigo," Hyperguy said, "why are you afraid to move on?"

Ichigo was stunned. She thought hard for answer. "It's just, he's changed and I've stayed the same. He's grown up, and I'm still the still the little girl I was a year ago. And if he's changed, what makes me so sure Aoyama won't change into someone completely different, someone who no longer loves me."

Ichigo got up. "Thank you, Hyperguy. Thank you so much. I know what I must do. I need to find Aoyama-kun. He must be worried sick about me. I guess this is good-bye. Will I ever see you again?"

Hyperguy smiles as he said, "I don't know."

**Kish: That wasn't the outcome I was hope for at all.**

**Ichigo: I knew I would never fall for him.**

**Sorry, Kish, I tried having you win, but it didn't work.**

**Kish: How can you do this to your favorite character? I thought you were going to do a strait IchigoxKish story.**

**These things never go as planned.**

**Kish: ARGGGGGGGH!**


	4. Happiness

**The following is a non-profit f…**

**Ichigo: Yah, yah, we get the picture.**

Chapter 4: Happiness

Ichigo ran franticly as she searched for Aoyama. She had to find him. She had to.

Then she turned the corner and saw him. He had a face of fear and worry.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" She screamed as she ran toward him.

"Ichigo?" He turned and his fear became joy. He ran towards her, and they collided into each other with a loving embrace.

"Ichigo, I was so worried. Where were you?"

"Aoyama-kun, I'm sorry. I was hurting so much, and I wanted to just run away. But now I realize that I could never leave you. Aoyama-kun, I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo. Let's go home."

_**"Ichigo, you're on," Lettuce said entering the room.**_

_** "Finally. It feels like forever," Ichigo said in her bridal gown. "So, how do look?"**_

_** "You look wonderful," Kish said as he entered. "Sorry I'm late. My wife took forever to get ready."**_

_** "She doesn't mind you being at your old crush's wedding?"**_

_** "I haven't really told her about that. I guess it never came up."**_

_** "Ichigo, we don't have time for this," Lettuce said.**_

_** "Oh right," Ichigo said. "Well here goes nothing."**_

_** She walked out through the hall and into the chapel. It was so beautiful. All of her friends and family were there, and at the altar stood Aoyama, smiling at her.**_

**Ichigo: That was so lovely. I forgive you for everything.**

**I'm glad you liked it. And so ends another chapter in the Hyperguy Saga.**

**Hyperguy: So this isn't the end?**

**I thought of ending it here, but I liked writing them so much. I did do that PuddingxTart one-off, and I have a western starring Zakuro and Mint coming up. After that I'll make another one with you, and I'll probably have Cassadra have more of a role.**

**Hyperguy: Good to hear that.**


End file.
